


Present

by Karina2000



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina2000/pseuds/Karina2000
Summary: Su got a gift Kuvira on the twentieth birthday.





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know when is the birthday of Kuvira, but let it be the first of November.

Suyin Beifong escorted the last guests with a great holiday. The woman loved to organize large festivals in his home. Especially if these events were dedicated to her favorite people. And today was a reason to hold a massive celebration. The first of November - the birthday of Kuvira. The girl was twenty years old. Kuvira had hoped to celebrate in a relaxed atmosphere with family and really did not expect that su will be happy with a birthday. Kuvira just filled up with gifts. Even the twins, who laughed at all these years, teased, mocked, and handed her a gift. Kuvira is the most surprising. At the feast the girl was listening to a warm, reverent, heartwarming words. Usually Kuvira didn't love this kind of tenderness, but on her birthday I decided to make an exception. She will remember this evening. The time was already almost two in the morning, so some members of the Beifong family were sound asleep. Many of the guests were until recently. A small part of the drink still remained. This time su stood firmly on his feet. Kuvira made her promise that she would not get drunk like last time and start pestering the guests with questions. The girl was in the room and it smelled of whiskey. Not that she was drunk, but the signs of booze definitely present.

 

The head of Zaofu quietly opened the door and looked at Kuvira. Going into her room, the woman gently closed the door and smiled sadly, looking at the apprentice. Though she was twenty years old, but somehow have the desire to scold her like a young child who has violated the prohibition of the mother and also naughty, in addition. Kuvira couldn't sleep, so tossing and turning trying to catch even a short sleep. The girl was wearing a black dress. Not even strong enough to remove the outfit. Swing even closer to Kuvira. The woman patted the apprentice on the head. From touching, Kuvira turned around and the visitor learned soo. The girl was not drunk enough to ourselves not to see anything. The captain of the guard buried his face in the pillow. She was insanely embarrassed.

 

\- Oh, Kuvira, you've persuaded me not to drink, but she is Tricky... just no words. - Mr. the head of Zaofu his student. In response, Kuvira is what mumbled and continued to kiss with a pillow. Su just laughed softly.

 

 The woman was about to Kuvira cover with a blanket, but she stopped her, gently taking the hand. Suyin surprised by this reaction Kuvira. Even in a drunken state, she wouldn't behave this way. The girl again turned to look to Su and whispered

 

\- Help me dress off. It it's too hot to sleep. - Su was in shock from such an unexpected request of the student, but to deny her could not. Still, Kuvira was not in the condition to self-change. Swing undid the zipper at the back and removed from student dress. The woman wanted to move the pillow to take the night shirt and pants, when suddenly the girl jerked su and threw her on the bed. The captain of the guard smiled slyly and stretched.

 

\- How can you be so naive? To think that I'm hot therefore I ask that you remove the dress? Fool you are.

 

The woman wanted to rebel and repel the student, but Kuvira was stronger. Years of training made itself felt. This is not the helpless, fragile and weak girl. Now she is strong, courageous and warlike girl. The leader of Zaofu realized she was screwed.

 

\- Today you're only mine. - Kuvira whispered tenderly and kissed the woman neck. The head of Zaofu burst into red paint and smiled sadly. She's so awkward. The benefit of all members of the family has long been asleep, and no one will see what they're going to do. Kuvira quickly began to remove Swing white, luxurious dress. Yes was in such a hurry that he almost broke up. The bra she was off in a hurry, but it was solid and unlikely to be broken. Briefs were also on the floor. Su blushed again when left naked.

\- What happened? What are we blushing? As if she'd never seen me naked. Don't act like a virgin. - advised the girl Swing and also took off his underwear. Kuvira considered the naked body of the su. It was beautiful. Breasts are perfect size, slim body, smooth and dark skin. Looking like su wanted to fuck, not only a man...

 

Kuvira went down and the tip of his tongue licked the bulge of the clitoris su. The woman moaned drawl. She repeated this action a few times. The leader of Zaofu, each time moaning with renewed vigor. Another moan escaped from her lips when Kuvira licked the mound stronger. It seemed that Kuvira knew about su everything. Even her husband was not such fun as Kuvira. Baatar Sr. and even worked with su sex, but too stimulating caresses were not.

 

Girl the last time you licked the clitoris of the leader of the Metal Clan, why that much came.

 

\- I've never felt so good... - whispered Swing initiated. Kuvira smiled and, having traded places with su, the leader of Zaofu began to caress the clitoris schoolgirl. The girl shuddered with pleasure. Su tried to deliver Kuvira as much fun, so caressing the most sensitive spots. Gasping slightly, Kuvira looked into the eyes of su, but the woman said nothing and only continued this sweet torture.

 

\- Come on, soo, I want more. - initiated Kuvira said and threw back his head. It seemed that su knew the most sensitive spots Kuvira and successfully used it. The girl also came rapidly as Swing. For her it was the best gift on birthday.

 

\- Happy birthday, dear. - gently said Su.

 


End file.
